


The Final Countdown

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: With the world about to end, Ellen and Bobby share a kiss. Happier than it sounds. ;)





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Ellen and Bobby, #40 - a kiss because the world is ending

“So this is it,” said Bobby as Ellen joined him on the sofa, “world’s endin’.”

Ellen handed him a glass of whiskey. “Looks like it.” 

Bobby turned, lips twitching in a rare smile. “Been a hell of a ride, but I wouldn’t’a done it with anyone else.” He raised his glass.

“You old sap,” said Ellen, but her expression was fond. She clinked her glass against his, and they both knocked back their drinks in a single swallow before turning to the TV, where thousands of voices began to chant in unison.

_Ten..._

He looked at her.

_Nine..._

She looked at him.

_Eight..._

She leaned forward.

_Seven..._

So did he.

_Six..._

Her hand on his arm.

_Five…_

His hand on her cheek.

_Four…_

She closed her eyes.

_Three…_

He closed his.

_Two…_

A tender kiss...

_One..._

...to ring in 2012.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_

“Well how ’bout that,” remarked Ellen dryly as they separated. “Guess folks were wrong about the apocalypse.”

Bobby scoffed. “Hell, ain’t the first time. Maybe now those wannabe doomsday preppers’ll quit buyin’ out the damn army surplus supply store.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “Happy New Year, babe.”

“Happy New Year, hon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I stretch that prompt a bit? Yeah, maybe, but these two deserve to be happy, damn it.
> 
> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [The Final Countdown](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/185320795427/ellen-and-bobby-with-40)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
